Una navidad un tanto agitada
by Notrin
Summary: Feliciano no veìa a Ludwig hace mucho tiempo, y cuando al fin se reuniran, este le prepara una fiesta sorpresa e navidad...pero como es e esperar,no estara libre de pequeños percances y mas aun, si todos los representantes de los paises asistiran a ella.


Titulo: Una navidad un tanto agitada.

personajes: Fundamentalmente LudwigxFeliciano, ElizabethaxGilbert Tinox Berwald Ivànx Yao, entre otros.

Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Preferi usar sus nombres ya que aqui los considere personas...espero que lo disfruten n.n

comenten :D

Una navidad un tanto agitada.

Nada podía quedar a azar. De hecho, se había preocupado a tal punto que hasta el detalle de a que momento se encendieran las luces fuera preciso. Quería sorprenderlo y para ello no escatimaría en esfuerzos.

-Gracias Ely, me has ayudado mucho!- esto lo dijo con su característica sonrisa de niño bueno.

-No te preocupes, sabes que siempre contarás con la ayuda de tu hermana mayor, ah! Ven, deja que arregle tu corbata- se acercó a él y le acomodo la corbata que estaba mal puesta.

-Mmm…¿ pero Ludwig-san ya sabe la hora, verdad?- El asiático puso cara de preocupación.

-Kesesesese, ya me encargué de ello. Dentro de unos minutos debiera llegar su avión- diciendo esto Gilbert miro el reloj de su muñeca- en unos 20 minutos más- sentenció.

-No te entiendo Feliciano, ¿para qué le vas a dar una fiesta a ese macho patatas?, además, se te pasó la mano al invitar a tanta gente, maldición...¡Oye, Antonio bastardo! ¡Deja eso!-

-Lovino no seas tan estricto, toma, traje un tomate- entregándole un tomate en la manos, Lovino solo atinó a mirar el tomate para darle una mordida.

-Hermano no pelees con él cuando llegue- mirando a su hermano mayor con ojitos de borrego, consiguió que este dejase de refunfuñar como anciano.

Mientras al fondo del salón se hallaba el danés hablando muy animado con su "expresivo" amigo noruego; ya iba en la segunda jarra de cerveza (N/A: y eso que la fiesta aún no parte XD).

La mesa estaba servida con distintos platos, muy variados, como: Pavo asado, galletitas navideñas, una especie de onigiri con caritas de Santa Claus (obra de Feliciano, luego que Kiku le enseñase a prepararlos), cosas inusuales como una parrillada sobre la mesa (como dijo Elizabetha, "uno nunca sabe si alguien desea probarlo, así que por si acaso") y de esta manera distintas comidas típicas de distintos países del mundo. También los licores eran diferentes: Vodka, vino, cerveza, licor de menta, amaretto, whisky, cola de mono (licor muy famoso en mi país, es a base de leche, café y ron), entre otros.

Cercano al noruego estaba el árbol de navidad, inmenso, donado por el inglés. Arthur se preocupó de traer el más espectacular que tuviese, para así impresionar al estadounidense, ya que este estaba a cargo de la decoración. A pesar de lo enorme que fuese, Alfred exageró considerablemente con el número de adornos que trajo, hubiese decorado perfectamente tres árboles del mismo tamaño. Aún así el árbol que estaba allí erguido de manera orgullosa, casi soberbia, resplandecía sin necesidad de que encendieran sus luces, realmente impresionaba.

-¡Jajajaja¡, mira lo hermoso que es mi árbol!- hablaba orgulloso Arthur.

-¿De qué hablas, Arthur? Es obvio que el héroe a salvado el día trayendo estos adornos, tu arbusto apesta ajajajajaja!- se reía en las narices del ingles.

-¡T-Túu, insolente! – apuñando sus manos dio media vuelta y salió del salón.

Viendo como se alejaba tardó un rato en reaccionar hasta que escuchó la voz del francés a su lado:- Si no lo vas a buscar lo haré yo- . Con expresión de horror echó a correr para evitar tal suceso.

Ya había transcurrido varios minutos desde su salida y se ocultó de manera de no ser molestado mientras pensada para sí.

-Alfred idiota, ¿desde cuándo me está tratando así?- balbuceaba esto mientras se aferraba a sus piernas. Estaba sentado en el suelo, detrás de un arbusto. Ya estaba oscuro y el frío se hacía cada vez más intenso. Arthur había dejado su abrigo en el salón, por lo que ahora le castañeteaban los dientes.- AAAh! No debí salir,bbrrr hace fríoooo-

De pronto se sintió una voz que provenía desde altura, a lo que Arthur alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Alfred, quien tenía señas de haber estado corriendo para encontrarlo.

Menos mal y te hallé yo y no el depravado de Francis, no quiero imaginar que te hace- al decir eso le recorrió un escalofrío. Agachándose se hincó para hablar al mismo nivel.- -Vamos que acá hace frío- tomándole del brazo para que se levantase. Arthur se liberó de una forma enérgica –Déjame en paz, vete con tus adornos-frunciendo más el ceño.

Es increíble lo rápido que te enojas. En serio te vas a resfriar si sigues aquí y sin tu abrigo. Vamos.-

¡Ya te dije que no! Además, ¿qué más da si me enfermo?, a nadie le va a importar-.

Eso fue todo, ahora Alfred se había enfadado. Ya antes Arthur se afiebro y la pasó fatal, parecía que se iba a morir y todo por un simple resfriado. No, esta vez no lo iba a dejar que ello volviese a ocurrir. Tomando ambos brazos del inglés lo alzó de un solo impulso, de manera que quedaran de frente.

- No digas estupideces, claro que a mí me importa. Si aún estas enfadado por lo que dije de tu árbol, no es cierto, es genial. Así que ya deja de comportarte de esa manera. Ven, vamos-

Finalizado su breve regaño le tomó la mano y se percató que estaba fría. Detuvo la marcha y se sacó la chaqueta para ponérsela. Volviendo a tomarle la mano comenzó el regreso a la casa.

-Realmente eres un idiota-musitó Arthur, sin disimular que le alegraba un poco la situación actual, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Feliciano se paseaba impaciente frente al enorme reloj cucú que había en la muralla.

ya han pasado 20 minutos, ¿y si el avión se atrasó?-

Tranquil….*RRIIIIN-RRIIIN*- era el móvil de Elizabetha. Su conversación básicamente trataba de un "si" reiterativo y finalizó con un "le diré".

Era Roderich, dice que están en el peaje con Ludwig, así que tardarán un poco más.-

-Bien no queda de otra, si el señorito lo dijo entonces habrá que esperarlos. Tranquilo Feliciano sabes que West acude corriendo si se trata de ti.-

-Gilbert ayúdame en la cocina – diciendo esto mientras sostenía una bandeja.

-Vooy Ely…maldición haciéndome trabajar siendo tan genial, ¿y a mí cuando me darás una fiesta Elizabetha?- a paso rápido la secundó.

-Agradece que no tengo mi sartén idiota. ¿Una fiesta quieres? Una fiesta me daré yo con los golpes que te daré en la cabeza.- Guiaba al chico a la cocina.

- aa Hermana puedo ayudart…- le detuvo Antonio.

- Feli déjalos solos, ellos se entienden, además deja que Gil la ayude, hace mucho tiempo que no se veían, les hará bien charlar un rato a su modo. (Espero que Gil avance un poco).

Abrazando al español por la espalda, el francés se les une a la conversación.

-Si Feli, deja que hablen un rato, quizás algo interesante ocurra.- dijo esto con una sonrisa- ¿Piensas lo mismo Toño?-

- Al parecer estamos sincronizados respecto a eso, pero Francis*dándole unas palmaditas en la mejilla izquierda al francés* mejor te alejas, Lovi echó a correr hace un rato, sabes que lo asustas (y no lo culpo) así que mejor lo voy a buscar-liberándose del abrazo comenzó a llamar a Lovino por todo el salón-¡Lovii!¡Francis ya no esta conmigo, sal!

-aaah, el amour está en el aire, ¿verdad, Feliciano?-

-No cambias.- se acercó a ellos el ingles y el estadounidense.

-Oye Feliciano, ¿necesitas que te ayudemos en algo?-

-Pues…Ludwig se va a demorar un rato más en llegar, y como ya están todos aquí, pues no sé que hacer….-sonriendo evoca con su infantil sonrisa, la frase característica: -Veeee-

-ah! Pero Arthur ¿no tenías un show de magia? Podrías hacerlo ahora, por lo menos la mitad, y cuando llegue Ludwig lo terminas.-

-Francis, de vez en cuando razonas- mirándolo con cara sarcástica, -¿Te parece que hagamos eso, Feliciano?-

-Sería genial, ¡luego serviremos pasta!- la sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

-aww…sii, pasta- sonrieron los tres con cara de desgano.

-Bien entonces le diré a Kiku que te anuncie- justamente pasaba por ahí el aludido y enterado de la decisión no dudo en subir al escenario, tomando el micrófono llamando a que se reuniesen para observar el espectáculo que se presentaría.

-Mathew, ayúdame con la corbata-

- Si – el canadiense le ató la corbata del inglés, ya listo para salir a escena. Tenía preparado un espectáculo de magia, con ilusionismo, levitaciones, desapariciones, incluso palomas salidas del sombrero de copa que llevaba puesto. Vestido con un frac negro, el sombrero de copa y su capa se despidió de Alfred y se dirigió hacia el público, tras de él su asistente Mathew quien tenía cara de nervios al ver a tantas personas, pero tenía claro que si arruinaba el acto, Arthur le regañaría, por lo que evitaría a toda costa tal hecho. Alfred bajó para estar con el público y ver a Arthur y a su hermano menor en el show que estaban preparando hacía un par de semanas.

Mientras en la cocina Elizabetha preparaba unas tortillas en su sartén favorita, dándole la espalda estaba Gilbert ocupándose de decorar unos vasos que contenían líquidos de distintos colores. Cuando ambos acabaron su labor, llevaron los platos y los sirvieron. Volvieron a la cocina, sin cruzar palabras.

Gilbert se había ofrecido a ayudar a Ely con el servicio de esa noche, sabía que ella sin que se lo pidiesen estaría allí para servirles a los que asistiesen a la fiesta que Feliciano organizaba. También tenía presente que si ayudase podría estar a solas con ella sin tener que verle la cara tan seguido a Roderich, de cierta manera le tranquilizaba eso, así le daría más valor para hablar con ella.

Ya en la cocina quedaron relativamente libres de servir un rato, dejaron la mesa repleta de manjares y los tragos servidos, adicionalmente estaba el show de magia de Arthur, por lo que podrían descansar una media hora. Ely se volteó para mirar a Gilbert quien trataba de liberarse de la cinta negra atada a su camisa.

-Maldición hace calor aquí.-

-Es que estaba usando el horno, lo lamento por ti pero no puedo abrir la ventana, la temperatura se debe conservar para que el biscocho quede bien hecho.-

- Bien, lo entiendo.-

- Te ves extraño- mirándole de pies a cabeza.

-¿eh? ¿Acaso no me veo bien?-

-no, no es eso, es que…jamás imaginé verte en traje de mesero- la chica lo miraba ahora con cierto tono de nostalgia.

- Pa-para que veas que alguien tan genial como yo puede verse bien con cualquier tipo de ropa.- volteó.

-lo había olvidado-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Lo genial que eras, jaja- ahora sonrió, cosa que impactó al albino.

-Ya es hora Gilbert, demuestra lo genial que eres, a-además, sabes que ella rompió con el señorito hace un tiempo, ¡es tu oportunidad!- pensó para sí. Giró para mirar a la joven.

-Elizabh…-Se quedó viéndola sorprendido. La chica estaba llorando mientras intentaba cubrir su rostro con ambas manos.

-Ely ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?-

Limpiándose las lágrimas le respondió que no era nada, a lo que Gilbert cerró sus ojos y apoyándose en el mesón de la cocina, cruzó sus brazos para mirarla a los ojos y preguntarle: -¿Lloras porque no te he venido a ver? ¿O es por el señorito?-a lo que ella le vuelve a reiterar que no era nada.

Debes estar sensible por el periodo ¿no? Debe ser complicado ser mujer, tener días sensibles, ahora entiendo un poco el porqué el señorito te dejó, debiste ser el demonio cuando te enfadabas * sonrisa maliciosa* kesesese me hubiese gustado ver la cara de sufrimiento de ese noviezote que tenías, creo que no hay nadie que te conozca mejor que yo cuando te enfadas jajajaja *ahora la risa se volvía más fuerte*, no te sientas mal, ten en cuenta que solo te va a durar un par de días y volverás a ser la mis…Wuuuaa!- fue callado por un sartenazo en pleno rostro. Ya no habían lágrimas, sino que aquellos ojos verdes se tornaron molestos ante las insensibles palabras de ese idiota que estaba en frente, le dio tantos sartenazos como le fuese posible, a pesar del escándalo que se formó en la cocina, nadie lo notó debido a los aplausos que sacaba Arthur con sus trucos. Estaban completamente pendientes de ello.

Hahaha…- una jadeante Elizabetha se puso de pie dejando en el suelo a un mal herido Gilbert, quien a verla cansada y no llorando, se levantó y con una sonrisa en los labios, que sangraban por culpa de un sartenazo, llevó uno de sus dedos al rostro de Ely para secar un rastro de las lágrimas que antes estuviesen en él y con voz alegre le dijo:

- ya dejaste de llorar- y mostrando un gesto de alegría agregó: -espero que no hagas de esto una costumbre, sino acabaré muerto por ti…*en voz más baja* aunque eso no me importaría si fueses tú claro- ahora se limpió un poco la sangre de la frente.

-Acaso… ¡¿Eres idiota? ¡¿Dijiste todo eso para que dejara de llorar?-

-No soy idiota, soy genial….y no hay problema, esto no es nada, he tenido heridas peores je- la joven sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a limpiarle la sangre de la boca, tenía fija la vista en esa tarea. No quería aceptarlo pero estando con él olvidaba todo lo señorita que se solía comportar y arremetió con todo contra ese joven. No entendía porqué pero siempre que estaba con él perdía los estribos. Una personalidad distinta afloraba con él y exclusivamente con él. Con Roderich era distinto, nunca le levantó la sartén sobre la cabeza, de hecho no recordaba ninguna discusión, incluso cuando decidieron separarse no hubo un solo grito, todo fue de común acuerdo. ¿Por qué con Gilbert era tan diferente? Quizás era porque podía sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera pero, a ella la transformaba completamente.

-quien te entiende mujer, primero me golpeas y luego intentas curarme las heridas, eres realmente extraña- bufó el chico.

-lo sé, solo deja que te limpie la cara…espera iré por el botiquín.- y salió disparada por él.

-muy bien, ya dejaste que las cosas dieran un giro de 360° realmente eres grandioso Gilbert- nuevamente hablaba consigo mismo. La joven volvió y comenzó a curarlo, tardó unos minutos para intentar que la cara del chico no se mostrara tan maltratada. Con una palmadita en la mejilla dijo "ya esta listo" y al levantarse, Gilbert no liberó su mano, no dejó que se separase de su rostro.

- ¿acaso te dolió? Dijo la joven confundida.

Él la abrazo de manera brusca, pero luego ese abrazo se volvió suave, según la percepción de la chica. Gilbert ahora tomando la cabeza de Elizabetha para acariciar sus cabellos pronunció:

No hagas caso a lo que dije, lo importante es que no vuelvas a llorar-

No pudo sino corresponder a ese abrazo, después de todo, era su amigo de la infancia y quien, de una forma extraña, la hacía cambiar de humor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Lo había olvidado- reiteró.

¿Qué cosa?-

Lo genial que puedes llegar a ser. Y ya no me vuelvas a hablar de periodos, tú eres un hombre, ¿qué vas a entender sobre eso?-

Mmmm, lo que me hace recordar, cuando pequeños te creías niño, jaja, si hasta me dijiste que te iba a crecer un p…- fue callado con la mano de Elizabetha, con una mirada oscura y penetrante le pronunció con tono siniestro:

-Olvida ese episodio de tu vida, no lo comentes jamás con nadie, ¿queda claro?-

Atemorizado se limito a asentir con la cabeza. Separándose de aquel abrazo, Gilbert la miró más tranquilo y de un momento a otro se dio cuenta de lo que recién había ocurrido. No tardó en avergonzarse, aunque sin arrepentirse, cosa que Elizabetha también cayó en cuenta.

Bu- bu-bueno… ¿q-qué no tenias un biscocho en el horno?-

¡Ah! Si, creo que esta casi listo- mirando el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared con forma de tomate , concluyó la frase:- De hecho, creo que me pasé unos minutos, Rápido trae los guantes-

Gilbert ya los tenía puestos, -déjamelo a mí, yo me encargo- abriendo la puerta del horno, un gran biscocho espera a que le sacasen a la luz. Tomando este, lo dejó sobre la mesa. Estaba tibio, era el momento de decorarlo.

Elizabetha con habilidad lo cubrió de crema color nieve, luego con chocolate comenzó a escribir el nombre del hermano menor de Gilbert. Al verla este intentó quitarle la manga pastelera para escribir un mensaje que molestase a Ludwig (a modo de broma, por lo formal que era su hermano pequeño), y recordando a la pelea de niños del jardín infantil comenzaron a discutir por quien escribía un mensaje para Ludwig en el trocito de pastel que quedaba libre.

Vamos Ely, deja que le escriba algo, será divertido- decía sugerente el albino.

Claro que no, conociéndote quizás qué porquería le inventas, trae acá- jalando de un lado la manga, la apretó y el chocolate que aún tenía salió proyectado a la cara del prusiano.

Pero qué demoo… Dame un paño para limpiarme- tenía los ojos cubiertos del dulce café.

Jajajaja, toma- le entregó un mantel.-Ahora si eres un chico dulce, Gil, puedes sentirte orgulloso jajajaja- su risa llenaba toda la cocina. –Pareces un panda jajaja-

El muchacho se pasó el paño por los ojos, con el chocolate que tenía en la mejilla, untó un poco con su dedo y le dejó una marca al estilo indio americano a su amiga que se burlaba de él.

-Kesesese, ahora tú eres un aborigen. No vuelvas a burlarte del grandioso yo, niña.-

Fue así que estuvieron unos 5 minutos embarrándose la cara con chocolate como gente muy madura. (N/A: jaja que genial, me hubiese gustado verlo :3). Un tanto cansados, de tanto reírse del otro, se detuvieron a tomar aire, y de pronto se abrió la puerta trasera de la cocina. Un joven de lentes, de cabellos castaño oscuro y un lunar junto a la boca quedó, de cierta manera, horrorizado al ver tan infantil escena.

¿Pero cómo desperdician así la comida?- el austriaco miraba con espanto el chocolate derramado en el piso.

Roderich, no te preocupes yo limpiaré- Elizabetha fue corriendo a tomar el trapeador que estaba en un rincón de la cocina.

Elizabetha, primero…- sacó un pañuelo blanco del pantalón.-…debes limpiar tu rostro.- y comenzó limpiar con delicadeza la cara de la chica.

Al no gustarle la imagen, el prusiano se metió en medio para separarlos y mirándolo de una manera desafiante, le recordó algo que, esa noche, era lo más importante.

¿Dónde está West?-

Retrocediendo el austriaco, le devolvió la mirada, aunque no de la misma forma, por lo ridícula que se veía la cara de Gilbert, respirando hondo y cerrando los ojos de forma calmada, le respondió:

está en el auto, venía a avisarle a Feliciano que llegamos. Por favor, lávate la cara, te ves como un payaso.-

¿A quién tratas de payaso, niño mimado?- Elizabetha lo detuvo.

Vamos a lavarnos el rostro, ¿si? Ambos debemos estar muy graciosos. Ya volvemos Roderich, Feliciano está en el salón, ahora están viendo un acto de magia. Vamos Gilbert.- comenzó a empujar al chico, quien no dejó de mirar en ningún momento a Roderich, hasta que salieron de la habitación. Justamente iban saliendo cuando se encontraron con el español y el francés que los venían a buscar, porque la cerveza se estaba terminando (dios, ese danés XD), aunque de sólo verles la cara se olvidaron completamente de la cerveza.

Wow, la pasaron mal ¿eh, Gilbert?- dijo Francis.

Cállate- bufó el prusiano, mientras se dirigía al baño.

¿Ya llegó Ludwig? El español se asomó a la cocina y se encontró al austriaco, quien también se disponía a salir de la cocina en busca de Feliciano.

Si está en el auto, pero iré por Feliciano para avisarl..-

¡Feeeeliii! ¡Ludwig ya llegó!-

Al oír a Antonio cruzó el salón a toda velocidad, tropezó con la alfombra y fue a dar al suelo. Como resultado se rasmilló una mejilla. Al verlo en el suelo, el japonés lo alzó y comenzó a sacudirle las rodillas.

-Por favor Feliciano-san tenga más cuidado, si se hace daño Ludwig se va a enfadar-

-Lo siento Kiku- lloriqueaba el italiano.

No tienes remedio Feliciano de pequeño siempre fuiste así.- sentenció Roderich. –Y bien ¿qué hacemos? ¿Lo traigo o lo vas a buscar tú?-

Si me preguntan…creo que es mejor que Feliciano-san traiga a Ludwig-san.-

De repente, llegó el inglés que había finalizado recién su acto de magia, y se enteraba de la actual situación.

Kiku tiene razón, Alfred, dile a todos que se escondan, Antonio hazte cargo de las luces, cuando grites "ya" Feliciano, gritamos todos "sorpresa" y Antonio enciende las luces. ¿Todos de acuerdo?-

Los presentes le quedaron viendo, sólo el anfitrión contestó a su pregunta.

-Veee- Grazie Arthur, todos hagan eso por favor- y salió corriendo de nuevo a buscar a Ludwig al auto, mientras un preocupado japonés le gritaba que tuviese cuidado al correr.

Con sus manos haciendo de megáfono, Alfred respiró hondo y a todo pulmón comenzó a gritar:

¡Tomen posiciones! Cuando Feliciano diga "Ya" gritaremos sorpresa, Repito .._ y reiteró la información. El suizo se escondió detrás del árbol mientras su pequeña hermano lo hizo detrás de él; el ruso aprovechó para acercarse al chino, quien estaba al costado de la chimenea, el problema era que lo acompañaba la niña taiwanesa y el joven coreano, por el lado del ruso estaban sus hermanas, la ucraniana y la bielorrusa, por lo que era una caos estar cerca todos de todos; el francés intentó encontrar al mayor de los italianos pero no pudo porque Antonio ya había apagado las luces, en tanto que el italiano se posicionó junto al español sin que este se diese cuenta; mientras que el ingles se había asegurado que el francés no fuese a acosar al canadiense trayéndolo cerca, así si Francis lo molestaba le daría su merecido, eso al lado izquierdo y a su derecha estaba el estadounidense.;el japonés se acercó a su nuevo amigo el griego, mientras que cercano a él, entre las sillas se hallaba el turco; bajo la mesa se metió la chica belga, quien arrastró consigo al holandés; por su parte el noruego intentaba que el danés dejara la jarra de cerveza a un lado y el islandés intentaba controlar al inquieto zelandés. Todo estaba listo para que Ludwig apareciera, sólo quedaba esperar.

Al llegar al auto vio a un Ludwig nervioso, cosa que le extrañó al italiano, como él no se percató de la presencia de Feliciano, este tocó la ventanilla del auto y con una sonrisa inmensa lo invitaba a bajarse. Ludwig comprendió el mensaje y descendió del vehículo. Feliciano no se contuvo para nada y se abalanzó sobre él y abrazándolo le decía:

¡Ludwig!¡Quería verte! A pasado tiempo- con tono alegre el italiano no se separaba del alemán.

Aaah, sí, a pasado tiempo Feliciano.- dijo con voz grave.

¡Abrazo! Abrázame Ludwig, ¡abrazo!-mientras que con sus débiles brazos el italiano intentaba abrazar al alemán con más fuerza, pero el cuerpo de él era fornido así que por más que le tratase de apretar, Ludwig no se daría por enterado.

Ludwig le devolvió el abrazo, de forma breve.

-¡Veeee!- sonrió por el gesto, como su cabeza quedaba a la altura del pecho de este, le miró hacia arriba -ven pasa a la casa- tomándole de la mano, a lo que el alemán no lucía incómodo, es más, hasta se podría decir que antes que Feliciano se lo dijese, sabía que lo haría. Lo conocía bien.

- comeremos pasta, y y y tomarás cerveza, hasta wurst hay en casa, ¡será genial!-canturreaba alegre el italiano.

Estaban frente a la puerta principal y Feliciano tomó la manilla para abrir la puerta. La casa estaba en penumbras.

Feliciano, hay algo que quiero decirte-

Veee- sonreía, aún iban de las manos tomadas.

Lo que pasa Feliciano es que yo tengo que decirte que..p…pues yo-

Ludwig, te vas a alegrar cuando veas esto, nos esforzamos mucho-

¿De qué hablas? Presta atención Feliciano, es que…-

¡YAAA!-dijo enérgico el italiano y como la luz del sol, la habitación que antes fue oscura, se llenó de luz y gente que gritaban alegres ¡"Sorpresa"!.

Ludwig soltó del susto la mano de Feliciano y al mirar más detenidamente la escena, volteó a ver a Feliciano.

-Veee , ¡es que te organizamos una fiesta de navidad Ludwig!, como hace tiempo que no nos veíamos todos...espero que te guste-

Se acercó a ellos dos el japonés que, con una reverencia saludó al alemán con su estilo formal.

-Ludwig-san, espero que se divierta-

El alemán se dirigió a todos con su característico tono de voz, casi ordenándoles les vociferó:

¡Gracias por el gesto!- a lo que luego de comprender que ese mensaje no era una orden, se escuchó un aplauso en general.

¡Comeremos pasta! ¡Y Pizza! Y en un rato más Arthur hará un show de magia, y cantaremos y…-se dio cuenta que el alemán lo mirada fijamente, le tomó el rostro y lo giró hacia el costado.

¿Ludwig? ¿Qué sucede?-

Feliciano ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?- apuntando su rasmillo en la mejilla.

Veeee- se limitó a sonreír.

Ludwig-san, Feliciano-san estaba corriendo para ir a buscarle cuando tropezó con la alfombra.-

¡Feliciano!

Lo siento, es que quería verte lo más pronto que pudiese Ludwig- su estado de ánimo se vio reflejado en su mechoncito de cabello.

"Oooh, ¡que tierno!". Se escuchó de entre la multitud. Y luego un flash que se perdió en un segundo.

Ely deja de tomar fotografías.-

Pero es que Feliciano es tan tierno, Gil- se justificó la húngara.

-¡Ejem!- aclaró su garganta el alemán. – Debes ser más cuidadoso, no quiero que te lastimes- mirando hacia el costado. Y nuevamente un flash.

-Ya dame la cámara- sentenció el prusiano.

-Bueno, bueno y ahora, ¿deberíamos bailar?- anunció enérgico el estadounidense subido en una tarima, con aires de DJ comenzó la música electrónica y los chicos de diversas nacionalidades comenzaron a bailar, cada quien con su estilo particular. Mientras que el alemán había llevado del brazo al italiano, apartándolo de la música a la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo Ludwig?-

- de verdad que eres un inconciente, ten más cuidado-

-Veeee- lo siento señor- se cuadró frente al alemán- ¡seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez que me tropiece, señor!-

- agh.. No se trata de eso- suspiró Ludwig.

-¿Te gustó la sorpresa? Más tarde vendrá santa claus a visitarnos, ¡y traerá regalos para todos! ¡Espero que traiga pasta!, veeee- sonrió tontamente el italiano.

- espera, ¿…Tú preparaste todo?- lo interrogó

-si- lo miró desconcertado.

- sin ayuda de nadie ¿verdad?

Este asintió aún sin entender el punto al que quería llegara el más alto.

Feliciano me alegra mucho- le palmoteó con alegría los hombros.

Veeee- tratando de comprender, el italiano le mostró una amplia sonrisa al alemán.

Pues, si esto lo hiciste sólo me halaga que sea en mi honor- sonrojándose un poco lo dijo mirando hacia el lado. A pesar de verse tan imponente, no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos, más bien cuando quería decir una frase afectuosa, sonaba a una orden proveniente de un coronel dirigida a su batallón. Aún con esto, el italiano lo entendía (la mayoría de las veces) y sentía una gran admiración por ese joven de cabello rubio y ojos celestes, quien siempre velaba por él, pues si algo le pasaba a Feliciano, Ludwig vendría corriendo para auxiliarlo, sin importar que, él vendría, eso era seguro.

¡Abrazo de la amistad!- dijo el castaño abalanzándose sobre el alto, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de este.

¡O-oye!-

Como cómplice de la escena, la chica húngara que estaba sirviendo unos margaritas cercana al español, decidió bajar las luces y ayudar a su querido Feliciano, dicho sea de paso, a quien conocía desde muy pequeño y sabía a la perfección los sentimientos de este para con el alemán. No podía hacer menos por él. Antonio la miró un tanto extraño, a lo que ella le indicó con la cabeza para que viese la escena. Entendiendo la situación decidió también ayudar y le lanzó un papelito arrugado al DJ. Alfred lo leyó y cambió de música electrónica a un lento, a petición del español. Ahora Antonio miró a Elizabetha y levantando un pulgar le cerró un ojo. Ambos ayudaron con el ambiente, así nadie se percataría de lo que ocurría y Ludwig no tendría que sentir tanta vergüenza.

abrázame Ludwig – decía mimoso el italiano.

Mirando a todos lados, y con Feliciano colgado al cuello, se decidió a corresponderle el abrazo, primero como un abrazo leve pero después se aferró más a el. Claro, el ambiente era propicio.

Me hubiese gustado una imagen de esto- dijo la húngara al español. Este soltó una risilla.

Ya habrá otra oportunidad, Ely.- en voz más baja dijo- me pregunto si romano también…- Ahora los ojos de la chica lo miraban con un resplandor que, aunque estuviese casi oscuro, daba miedo. Casi adivinando sus pensamientos, le dirigió la siguiente frase:

Ni se te ocurra Ely, ni se te ocurra.-

El coreano arrastró a la chica taiwanesa y al joven de Hong Kong a bailar a la pista, dejando solo al chino, quien miraba como todos parecían divertirse.

Aún no me acostumbro del todo a las costumbres occidentales…pero son bonitas aru.-

El ruso observaba al chino mientras su hermana menor intentaba jalarlo a la pista de baile, pero fue rescatado por la hermana mayor quien la tomó por un brazo y se la llevó al baño, al parecer tenía problemas con su espalda y necesitaba que alguien le hiciera una friega para apaciguar su dolor, así que se llevó a su hermana menor.

Al momento en que el ruso exhaló un suspiro, apareció como por obra de magia el francés, que no se podía quedar quieto.

-En nombre del amour te ayudaré Iván- susurró sugerente al oído del ruso unas frases que hicieron que el rostro de este se transformara de una sonrisa maquiavélica a una resplandeciente. De sus bolsillos Francis sacó algo que entregó en las manos de Iván, a lo que este recibió muy conforme.

-¡que bonito aru!- dijo esto mientras miraba las ramitas de muérdago que decoraban la chimenea que irradiaba calor.

- ah el muérdago, si es bonito- Alfred lo miraba como algo muy normal.

-¿Es normal que en esta fecha lo utilicen?- se acercó el japonés.

-Claro, es en esta fecha que se usa y, tiene un significado especial.- rió entre dientes.

- ¿A qué te refieres aru?- dijo preocupado el chino.

- Pues, si estas con una persona bajo muérdago, según dicta la tradición, tienes que besarlo.- le dio una mascada a una hamburguesa (¿de dónde la sacó?)

- las costumbres occidentales son realmente extrañas- Kiku sacó una libretita y comenzó a caminar y a anotar lo que había oído del estadounidense.

-si lo dicta la tradición…quiere decir que si no lo cumples algo malo te ocurrirá, aru.- se dijo más para sí mismo que para Alfred estas palabras.

A Lovino se le había perdido Antonio. No le hallaba en ningún lugar.

- Antonio, bastardo ¿dónde te metiste?- lo buscaba con la mirada por sobre las cabezas de los que bailaban. Vio al ruso que colgaba algo en el dintel de la puerta, mas no le prestó mayor importancia.

- ¿qué pasa Lovi?- el alegre español sonreía frente a sus ojos.

- No me dejes solo, maldición. El bastardo de Francis me puede perseguir otra vez- el mayor de los italianos lucía preocupado.

El español tomó una de sus manos y se acercó al oído para decirle con un tono alegre y a la vez seductor.- Tranquilo Lovi, no dejaré que te haga algo, te lo prometo.- y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que te roban el alma ( N/A: */* tan bello mi Antonio +me muero XD+ ).

El italiano lo miró con una cara llena de un aparente odio, pero la verdad es que se sentía enormemente cautivado por ese chico, aunque no pudiera expresarlo con claridad. Antonio aprovechando que Lovino bajó la guardia, le robó un beso y se alejó para no ser golpeado. Dio un par de pasos atrás, pero la reacción de Lovino fue diferente a lo que él esperaba. Se quedó parado allí contemplándolo y frunció el ceño. Con eso bastó para comprender. Aprovechando que estaban cercanos a la puerta (al lado de las luces), Antonio empujó hacia atrás a Lovino, cosa que quedaran escondidos tras la puerta y así evitar que Elizabetha apareciera con su cámara y les incomodara (a Lovino, pues a Antonio le daba exactamente igual). Ahora era el italiano quien lo miraba distinto, con la mirada totalmente prendida a la del español. Antonio comprendió que con ese escuálido beso no quedaría conforme, por lo que tendría que compensarlo ahora mismo. Jaló los hombros de Lovino hacia él y lo besó de manera apasionada. Nadie los veía así que no había problema. Cuando se separaron, el español acercó su nariz a la del italiano y a modo de beso esquimal le dijo: -¿ahora si?-

- ahora esta mejor, bastardo.- le sonrió pícaro el italiano. Y salieron de su escondite.

El italiano mayor ahora comenzó a buscar a su hermano menor y lo divisó en la otra esquina del salón. Aunque se sorprendió al ver danés con cinco jarras de las grandes de cerveza vacías (e iba por más) y un cansado noruego intentando quitarle la jarra, pero el danés se le tiró encima a abrazarlo, muy cariñoso y a darle palmadas en la espalda gritando que "siempre serán amigos" y eso que no estaba ebrio (N/A: con todo el licor que beben, unas cuantas jarras no lo van a embriagar :o ) .

-Ludwig- dijo mimoso el menor de los italianos, restregando su rostro contra el alemán.

- Feliciano escucha…sé que desde hace tiempo que no nos vemos y pues la verdad es que...- fue interrumpido.

- Te eché de menos, pero me alegra que estés nuevamente con nosotros. Te quiero Ludwig, veeee- sonrió feliz Feliciano.

Ludwig que estaba a una distancia prudente (luego de aquel abrazo que fue corto para ellos pero para romano esa fue una eternidad) se limitó a acomodar su corbata que estaba chueca.

- Dios…aunque pasen los años sigues sin aprender a vestirte.-

- Veeee- tontamente lo volvió a pronunciar.

Luego de arreglar aquel desperfecto, siguió con su chaqueta, sacudió sus hombros y le quedó viendo fijamente. A pesar de que no se veían hacia mucho, todo seguía igual. Sus ojos entre cerrados; su cabello; aquella mechita que…bueno, aquel mechoncito de cabello; no había crecido nada. Suspiró. Y luego sonrió levemente.

No aguantaba más, se fue dejando atrás a Antonio, quien se dio cuenta de la intención de romano, y trato de seguirle el paso pero en la pista de baile había bastantes personas que le dificultaban el trayecto.

¡Lovino!, ¡Espera Lovi, no hagas tonterías! ¡Loviino!- pero era inútil.

Ese bastardo, creí que Feliciano ya se había olvidado de este macho patatas, ¡No quiero que se acerque a mi tonto hermano menor- No, y NO! No quería que su tonto pero lindo hermanito estuviera con ese maldito fornido, no lo quería ni pensar, de solo imaginarlo le hervía la sangre. Pero tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio que en la pista de baile se encontraba Francis con una copa de vino en la mano, bailando…a su estilo ( N/A: cómo bailará Francis? Creo que ha de tener mucho estilo ;) ) y sin querer le da un tremendo golpe y lo tira al suelo (pues venía a toda velocidad con tal de llegar donde se encontraba su hermano). Se vino a dar cuenta cuando estaba encima del francés y este le sonreía con un tono de sorpresa ( y un tanto de perversión XD) .

Lovi, vaya, si querías mi atención me lo hubieses dicho- intentó incorporarse mientras los demás los quedaban viendo y formaban un circulo a su alrededor.

Lovino.- lo miraba el español con sorpresa, ya que no se desmayó ni salió corriendo como era costumbre (cosa que no fue bien captada por el italiano, creyó que el español se había decepcionado.)

A-Antonio yo no…- sintió una mano tomándole del brazo para alzarlo, mientras su hermano menor llegaba junto a él seguido del alemán.

Hermano, ¿estás bien?- dijo preocupado.

Mal-maldición, tonto hermano, tú tienes la culpa- reclamó Lovino.

No te preocupes, Lovi , que yo no me enojo- Ahora Francis lo levantó del brazo y lo atrajo a él, lo que claramente molestó al español.

Hee! Ya Francis, sólo chocó contigo- reclamó Antonio, pero cual no sería la sorpresa de este al ver que su Lovino caía en los brazos del francés.

¡Hermano!-

Sólo se desmayó Feliciano- dijo la húngara. Intentó tomarlo pero se le dificultaba.

Deja Ely que yo me encargo.- dijo el español y lo levantó. Le susurro al italiano: - Tonto me asusté-

Llévalo por aquí, déjalo en mi habitación- le indicó el menor de los italianos.

Bueno, que siga la fiesta, no es nada grave. Por favor Alfred, continúa.- sentenció la joven vestida de sirvienta.

Ok! ¿All you Ready? ...¡ ¡Let´s go!- y siguió la música.

-Yao… ¡Yao!- el ruso le llamaba insistentemente.

- Iván, ¿qué quieres, aru?- el chino se dio la vuelta para verlo.

- no me preguntes nada, solo acompáñame- el chico más alto lo abrazó por la cintura y lo obligó a caminar.

-¡Me voy a caer, aru!- el chino caminaba con dificultad. Al principio intentó forcejear pero el ruso era más alto y más fuerte por lo que prefirió ahorrar fuerzas. De pronto se vio frente a la puerta de entrada.

- ¡¿Me quieres echar de la fiesta, aru? Ni creas que me vas a sacar, ¡al fin estamos estableciendo buenas relaciones con los demás como para que vengas tú y me eches!-le reclamaba enérgico el asiático al ruso que mostraba una sonrisa impasible, lo que ciertamente le irritaba bastante.

- ¿Podrías dejar de estar sonriendo aru? Me estás comenzando a enfadar- Iván lo dejó frente a frente y le apuntó hacia arriba. El chino miró y su cara se transformó. Horror. ¿Cómo llegamos a este punto? A lo lejos podía ver a Francis que sonreía de lado y levantaba su pulgar a modo de aprobación y Alfred que se percató de la escena tomó el micrófono que tenía cerca y dijo a todo pulmón.

- Yao! ¡Ánimo!- Provocando la risa de los presentes. Sí, para desgracia de Yao todos, TODOS voltearon a verlos…Maldición, debía obedecer a esa extraña tradición occidental, ya qué se le podía hacer sino más que cumplir. Así que con determinación miró al ruso y le dijo con un tono un tanto tembloroso.

- Acabemos con esto, aru.-

El coreano que no podía ver, se acercó junto a la chica taiwanesa. Impresión. Sabían que le atraía Iván pero, no le creyeron capaz de llegar a "eso" delante de todos.

Allí estaba. Se había puesto de puntitas para alcanzar al ruso. Y este a su vez tuvo que agacharse para encontrar los labios de Yao.

-Hermana, si aún te duele es mejor que nos vayamos. Si quieres le voy a decir a nuestro hermano Iván.- La bielorrusa tenía un tono casi feliz, al fin tenía un pretexto para irse de ese horrible lugar en donde, según ella, su querido hermano llamaba bastante la atención, cosa que le molestaba.

- Natalya , creo que nuestro hermano no podrá llevarnos- sonrió.

-¿De qué hablas? Nos llevará gustosamente.- se encontró con la sonrisilla feliz de su hermana mayor. Volteó en dirección donde su vista estaba puesta. Palideció aún más. Su querido hermano mayor estaba besándose con ese chino, casi se le fue encima, pero Toris le corto el paso.

- ¿Las llevo a casa?- dijo a ellas.

-Por favor- dijo la ucraniana y Toris tomó del brazo a la enojada bielorrusa para acompañarlas a buscar sus cosas.

-Déjame Toris, o te castro- amenazó la chica.

-Natalya – sonrió débilmente, con temor. Sabía perfectamente que era capaz de todo.

Sacaron aplausos.

Wow- dijo el norteamericano.

Con esto no me ocurrirá nada, aru.-

¿Cuándo es el matrimonio hermano? Dijo animadamente el coreano.

No seas estúpido aru, no me voy a casar.-

Jeje… a mi no me importaría si fuese mañana- dijo con su sonrisita, tomándole la cara a Yao.

I-idiota, aru.- dijo ruborizado el chino.

Bueno, eso fue todo, sigamos con la fiesta.-

Uuuun! Momento por favor! Es hora del espectáculo del hermanito francés- dijo alegre Francis.

¿Pretendes hacerlo igual?- dijo la joven morena que llevaba coletas atadas con un listón rojo.

Wi, Madeline – el francés parecía bastante seguro.- es una fiesta para Ludwig ¿verdad?, así que llamo a todos los que aparecen en el musical. Mi querido Alfred, por favor, ahora sí que siga la música.-

¡Ok!- el chico rubio puso una canción electrónica.

Ludwig se dio cuenta que había bastante movimiento, unos corrían para allá y otros venían a todas prisas. Incluso el perezoso de Feliciano andaba a los trotes. Al notar el desconcierto del alemán, Roderich se acercó para hacerle de compañía hasta que comenzara el espectáculo que se supone, ha producido Francis.

-¿Quieres té?- ofreció el joven con aires de aristócrata.

-No, gracias.- contestó a secas el alemán. Acaso bebe té, ¿incluso en una fiesta? . Pensó para sí "Elizabetha tiene gustos raros".

-Oye West- era su hermano mayor.

- ¿Qué pasa, hermano?- giró sobre su silla.

- ¿Has visto a Ely?- sabiendo que esa pregunta le molestaría al austriaco.

-Creí que estaba contigo- le dirigió la palabra Roderich.

-Me parece que se fue hablando con Francis- respondió el alemán.

-Gracias West- se fue al fondo del salón, donde se encontraba el telón cerrado.

De pronto vieron pasar un tomate gigante.

-¡Oye Gilbert! ¡Ponte el traje!-

- ¡Aléjate Antonio! Es vergonzoso- echó a correr, pero Antonio fue más rápido. Se lanzó a sus pies sujetándolo, cayó también el prusiano.

-Weeeeeest!- gritó suplicante Gilbert, sin ser tomado en cuenta.

15 minutos más tarde….

A todos, atención por favor. Hoy tengo el agrado de presentar un musical creado por Francis-san, con la ocasión especial de la fiesta para Ludwig-san.

¿Un… musical…de Francis?- un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del alemán.

Mantente en silencio- le reprendió Roderich.

Lo siento.-

Sin más que decir, los dejo con el director de esta obra. Francis-san.- se acerca Francis.

Merci, Kiku!- quitándole el micrófono al japonés.

Tengo el agrado de presentar un musical creado por moi , es decir, de un alto nivel. Dedicado a Ludwig *sonrisa maliciosa* espero que te guste * entre dientes* y que se te quite el mal gusto musical.

Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?- Ludwig lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Ejem! Y así le damos comienzo al show!- desapareció del escenario y las luces se bajaron. Se escucho a alguien tropezar y seguido de ello un estruendo, de seguro alguien cayó al suelo, pero como no se veía nada, no supieron de quien se trataba hasta que pronunciaron un " Vee". Era obvio. Se encienden las luces y el telón estaba abierto, se podía ver allí a una bella señorita de espalda de cabello corto vestida con un traje verde y delantal blanco. Una sirvienta. Esta se comienza a poner de pie (estaba de espalda al publico sentada) siempre mirando al mismo lado del publico entona una canción:

"Barrer, limpiar, cocinar.. y no habrá pasta para cenar.

Oh! Triste destino, estoy esperando aquí a mi salvador"

Gira hacia el público.

-¡!- Ludwig abre más de lo habitual los ojos- ¿Qué hace Feliciano vestido de sirvienta?- piensa para sí…-hasta la encontré atractiva de espaldas- mira avergonzado al joven que estaba interpretando frente a él.

El musical se va desarrollando de la siguiente manera:

Feliciano es la sirviente de un hombre que no posee sentimientos y que tiene a Elizabetha y a él a su servicio ( N/A: jaja es mi fic así que puedo escribir lo que quiera XD no me gusta Roderich... no se nota verdad? :o) Lo que más deseaba Feliciano al ser sirvienta era poder encontrar a su príncipe azul y así poder comer juntos pasta. Pero pasaban y pasaban escenas y no llegaba su anhelado caballero. De repente se veía a "ella" en la cocina cantando con un tomate gigante (sí, era Antonio) miraba por la ventana y veía pasar a alguien montando un pony, de cierta manera podía sentir así la libertad. Luego una patata gigante le comenzó a cantar sobre lo fabuloso que sería visitar un lugar llamado Alemania.

Más tarde se presenta la travesía de esta sirvienta junto a la papa gigante y llegan a ese lugar, pero no encuentran lo que estaban buscando, aunque conocen lo que es el wurts y la cerveza. La sirvienta ha perdido las esperanzas de encontrar a su príncipe hasta que aparece el Hada madrina que venía de Londres y se ofrece para cumplirle un deseo (aunque el hada madrina tenía un hálito alcohólico bastante notorio). Por lo que decide conocer a su príncipe, el hada apunta en dirección al público y una luz cae sobre Ludwig. El hada sentencia

Debes hablar con esta persona y lo encontrarás! Hip- hipó frente a la audiencia que no esperó para soltar la carcajada.

Qué demonios les pasa, maldición…Hip- volvió a hipar. El Inglés estaba completamente borracho.-

-vee! Grazie hada madrina- Feliciano sonreía en dirección a Ludwig.

De improviso para los presentes aparecen todos los vegetales cantando y la otra sirvienta también, llevando unos micrófonos Ely y Gil comenzaron a cantar a dueto:

-¿Será así que ella encontrará la felicidad? ¿Habrá pasta para cenar?- aquí Gilbert vestido de papa lanza un grito a lo hevi metal. Y Feliciano se despide del público haciendo una pequeña reverencia y sonriendo con un "ve" en sus labios. Cae el Telón. La cara de los presentes fue algo así como ojos de huevos fritos XD.

-Bravoo! Bravoo! ¡Fue magnífico!- Francis aplaudía a todo lo que le daban las manos.

Es especialmente para ti Ludwig- se acercó a él y en voz baja le preguntó- y… ¿qué tal se veía con vestido?-

Ludwig no contestó a eso se limitó a decir- Tu musical fue extraño, pero gracias.-

-¡Arthur! baja de ahí, y… ¿Qué es ese traje y esas alitas?-Alfred lo miraba con cara de preocupación.

- Creo que deberíamos preocuparnos por la cruda de mañana- dijo débilmente Mathew.

-Vamos- Alfred se lo echó a la espalda, pero el inglés forcejeaba bastante y se vino al suelo.

- ¡Alfred idiota! Su-sueltameee ¡hip!- comenzó a llorar de pronto- eres tan cruel, im-imbécil, todo es tu culpa por ser asíii-

- Es mejor que te calles- se sonrojó el chico rubio. Lo volvió a acomodar en su espalda, aunque el más bajo le diera de golpes que no eran medidos y por más que Alfred fuera corpulento de igual manera le dolían. Mathew les seguía, poniendo sus manos en la espalda de Arthur para que este no fuera a dar nuevamente con el suelo. Sus llantos se oían por todo el salón, hasta que poco a poco se alejaron en dirección a los dormitorios.

El alemán analizaba la situación cuando alguien se abalanzó sobre él por la espalda, creyendo que era su hermano le tomó de un brazo y lo jaló para reprenderlo por su acción cuando vio a una señorita frente a él….más bien a un señorito (¿?) .

Lud-Ludwig…veee- lo miraba suplicante el italiano.

Ah…Feliciano, lo siento- sonrojado le suelta el brazo. -¿A-aún no te quitas ese vestido?-

Es que es muy lindo… Ely lo ha escogido para mí, ¿es muy raro?- dijo con una miradita curiosa, que le puso de nervios al alemán.

…- pensó : es raro que lo lleves puesto pero..no te queda mal- se avergonzó aún más por pensar eso y aparto la mirada, musitó: - N-no es tan raro.-

¿Verdad?- sonrió feliz Feliciano.

Ahora que nadie estaba cerca para interrumpir, Ludwig pensó que sería el momento ideal para que ambos pudiesen conversar tranquilamente, pero era mejor prevenir, así que le tomó de un brazo y en su característico tono militar le ordenó.

Ven a la cocina conmigo.-

Vee-

En la cocina se encontraban Ely y Gil ya con sus trajes de meseros como hace un rato. Al ver entrar a Ludwig y Feliciano, Gilbert dilucidó las intenciones de su hermano menor, se acercó a Elizabetha y empujándole ambos hombros le condujo fuera de la cocina.

-Los hambrientos tendrán que esperar, ahora dejemos que West hable tranquilo con Feliciano.- el albino la llevó a la pista (por cierto Alfred dejo a cargo a Mathew de su puesto mientras intentaba calmar a Arthur quien no paraba de gritarle en una escena de esas para olvidar. Le reclamaba algo de independizarse y dejarlo solo, cosa que con alguien borracho daba para rato, así que se quedó a intentar hacer que se tomara varios cafés y que comiera algo para que se disipara un poco su ebriedad). Algunos comían, otros bailaban como ese coreano que, literalmente, le sacaba chispas a la pista de baile, su hermana de Taiwán no se quedaba atrás, se veían bastante animados. Pero eso no le importaba a Gilbert, solo quería bailar con Elizabetha, a ver si esta primero lo consentía, cosa difícil pero no imposible según el prusiano. Al verla al rostro se dio cuenta que ella estaba pendiente de la cocina y con cámara en mano.

- me pregunto…como irán las cosas…- un extraño brillo destellaba en su mirada y la cámara temblaba ligeramente.

Con agilidad tomó aquella mano que sostenía ese objeto que comenzaba a odiar y lo bajó con brusquedad. – Ya es suficiente de fotos Ely, y no quiero que vayas a la cocina.-

¿Y desde cuando me das ordenes niño miedoso?- rió la joven alegremente.

No es una orden… el fabuloso yo te lo pide como un favor de amigos.-

Ahora si que me sorprendiste Gilbert, no sabía que había alguien tan grandioso que me pidiera un favor a mí, una simple chica jaja. Esta bien en todo caso no pretendía entrar, es algo que a Feliciano le incumbe y me gustaría que aclararan- y le dedicó una sonrisa que quiso guardar para siempre.

A la distancia el austriaco miraba fijamente la escena cuando fue interrumpido por el chico suizo.

- Roderich ¿has visto a Lily? Es que hace un rato que no la ve… ¿te ocurre algo?- y se queda mirando la misma escena, tardó un par de minutos en darse cuenta de que se trataba y cuando captó la atmosfera , volteó al austriaco y con tono solemne pero no menos chillón exclamó:- Si te quedas ahí nada cambiará.

Sonrió y le devolvió la mirada cargada de sentimientos, pero el que más predominaba y que Vash puedo percibir con mayor claridad fue el de tristeza. – Lamentablemente… las cosas no se dieron como nosotros pensábamos y si yo le he dejado ir, no soy quien para ir a buscarla.- al terminar esta frase volteó a seguir mirando la escena de forma lastimosa al ver a esos dos sonreír juntos. Lo que más le desagradaba era que aquel joven arrogante tuviese la posibilidad de llevársela, si bien desde muy pequeños los tres habían sido amigos, a su manera cada uno pero amigos al fin, él estaba de cierta manera feliz que Elizabetha le hubiese preferido, aunque ella ignoraba por completo y hasta hoy, los sentimientos del prusiano. No podía concebir la idea que ambos estuviesen juntos, sencillamente no. Pero no iba a mover un dedo para que ello no ocurriese. No podía permitírselo, si él la había dejado ir, no podía reclamarle que no se fijase en Gilbert, sería injusto, pero más injusto sería callarlo y mentirse a sí y a ella poniendo cara de que nada ocurría.

Eres masoquista.- Vash sentenció.

¿Cómo dices semejante estupidez? – al decirlo arriscó la nariz y apartó la mirada.- Solo… - suspiró y ya no pronunció una palabra más.

¿Bailamos?- estiró la mano el albino, claro que no viéndola a los ojos, sino caería muerto de la vergüenza que ello implicaba para él.

Lo pensó retiró su mano, con malestar le replicó:

Si no querías podrías decírmelo, y no dejar al genial yo con la mano estirad…

No terminó de hablar cuando vio a aquella chica con la que no hacia más que discutir tomando su vestido con ambas manos y bajar la cabeza haciendo una reverencia. Quedó, sencillamente, sin palabras ante tal actitud. ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Esa era Elizabetha?

¿E-eso es un sí?- preguntó confundido.

Al alzar la mirada no está ese gesto que debía acompañar una reverencia, aquella de sumisión, muy por el contrario, era una mirada de desafío. Sencillamente se inclinó para sorprenderlo, y lo logró. Con un tono casi burlón, contestó:- Acepto, bailemos.-

Ese tono era el que lo desesperaba, lo sacaba de sus casillas y terminaba, siempre, aceptando los retos de la húngara. Es que, era una cuestión de orgullo, porque eso era lo que buscaba esa chica, retar a su orgullo. Y como una persona hecha de puro orgullo era imposible no aceptar el reto. Tomó una de sus manos y la atrajo a él con brusquedad, con su mano disponible tomó su espalda y esta vez, viéndole a los ojos, sonrojado por lo demás, declaró:- si es un desafío, lo acepto. Pero te advierto que vas a perderlo Ely.

Inició la canción. Y para más, era un lento (sii de esos que se baila pegadito :o . N/A:viva Canadá XD).

No les quedaba de otra, bailaron la canción.

El español estaba dando vueltas por el salón, y "catando" los diferentes vinos, él les comentaba al resto que no podía beber, pero como el vino estaba bastante dulce, no se podía negar. Ya se había bebido la mitad de la botella y estaba un poquito mareado, solo un poco, hasta se estaba riendo con el joven turco porque uno de los gatos de Heracles se había caído desde su cabeza a una de las fuentes con ponche a la romana, y como el griego no hacía más que desesperarse por su gato, el japonés tuvo que interferir para rescatarlo, y el pobrecito felino se daba de porrazos en el suelo porque estaba ebrio.

Jajajajaja ¡el gato está borracho!- Antonio reía hasta llorar.

-No es nada, solo debe dormir.- aseguraba el japonés. –Por favor Antonio-san, no se burle.-

-Perdón Kiku pero es que jajajajaja.- le dolía la barriga de tanto reír.

-¡Antonio! ¿Has estado bebiendo?- la voz de Lovino era potente desde atrás.

-¡Lovi!, ya estas mejor. Noo, noo, no he bebido nada.- dijo un ruborizado Antonio.

- maldición, ahora yo no podré beber, supongo que conduciré yo. ¿Dónde están las llaves? Pásamelas.- ordenó el mayor de los italianos.

El chico español metió sus manos a los bolsillos pero no las encontró. Repitió la operación. Mismo resultado.

No las tengo Lovi! Ja ja ja – rió el español.

Bastardo, y ahora… -tomó aire- ¡¿Cómo demonios nos vamos a ir?- le tomó por las solapas y comenzó a zarandearlo.

- Lovii cálmate- suplicaba el que estaba siendo sacudido.

Lovino-san- dijo el japonés.

¿Qué quieres Kiku?- exclamó exaltado el italiano.

Las llaves están en el ponche.- apuntó a la dichosa fuente.

Ah! Hace un rato el flaquito este estaba jugando con unas llaves mientras se tomaba el vino, salieron volando y dieron en el ponche.- relató el turco. –Me estaba riendo de eso, ajaajajaja-.

ya cállate.- Heracles estaba molesto desde antes con el turco que se reía de todos.

¿Lo ves lovi? Ya las encontramos, no pongas esa cara, come un tomate…eh? ¿y mi tomate? – ahora se alarmaba.

Antonio, idiota… ¡Te lo comiste hace rato!- realmente Lovino estaba cabreado.

Cálmese por favor. –

Lovino metió la mano al ponche y sacó las llaves, nada tenía que ver con las reglas de los buenos modales, solo quería recuperar las llaves y ya no podría beber nada por culpa de Antonio.

En la mesa de los asiáticos….

Pero dinos hermano, cuando será la boda- decía ilusionado el joven coreano, mientras saltaba frente a su hermano mayor.

Que ya les he dicho que no habrá nada de eso, aru. Solamente cumplí con esa extraña tradición, hay que evitar cualquier mal augurio- lo ultimó fue expresado con cierto temor.

Bueno, pero no nos ha dado esa impresión cuando te vimos.- la joven taiwanesa reía de manera pícara. –Hermano, no hay problema si es así, además, se nota que Iván esta interesado en ti. Se le nota bastante.- apuntó con su abanico en dirección a la mesa donde estaban algunos soviéticos y el ruso lo miraba insistentemente hasta que sus miradas coincidieron en un momento y este le dedicó una de sus sonrisas, lo que ruborizó al chino quien rápidamente volteó la cara.

No me molesten aru!-

En la cocina….

- Feliciano…sé que han pasado unos años desde que no nos vemos y, la verdad me ha servido bastante para reflexionar…acerca de ti- comenzó el alemán a hablar lentamente, pasadas unas palabras su tono de voz cobró confianza.

-¿de mí?, Ludwig…vee – el italiano parecía no comprender.

-Bueno…tú y yo, hemos pasado por muchas cosas…- su confianza se esfumaba en un instante.

-Ludwig- ahora Feliciano se estaba poniendo serio.- Agradezco mucho que siempre estés a mi lado apoyándome y rescatándome de los problemas, por eso eres muy importante para mí. Yo te quiero mucho Ludwig.- dijo (vestido de mujer y lo que estaba desconcertando le). Era bastante desenvuelto en esto de expresar sentimientos, muy al contrario de él, quién muchas veces creía que los sentimientos le entorpecían de sobremanera en el actuar cotidiano, pero ahora debía decir, en una necesidad urgente que realmente no comprendía.

- Feliciano, de un tiempo a esta parte, me he dado cuenta que… pienso bastante en ti, si te falta algo, si te has metido en algún lío, en que si estás alimentando bien… por dios, ¡no puedes comer a cada momento pasta!- en la ultima frase frunció el ceño. Se percató de que todo lo que había dicho, lo hizo mientras le sujetaba de los hombros y mirándole a los ojos, por lo que decidió soltarle ya que Feliciano lo miraba un tanto asustado, dado que estaba poniendo cara de enfado.

Respiró profundo y continuó.

el hecho es que siempre estás en mi mente, cualquier cosa me recuerda a ti. Y eso ha sido más frecuente desde que no te he visto.-

Eso quiere decir que tú también me has extrañado Ludwig – sonrió feliz el italiano. Vestido de esa forma, realmente parece una chica que le esta sonriendo a su novio, pensó el alemán.

- Ludwig, de igual manera pienso en ti, pero no es solo que te extrañe, realmente yo siempre te he querido mucho, es más, yo te amo Ludwig- sonrió aún más.- si te vas, me siento triste y cuando estás conmigo soy muy feliz y no quiero que esa felicidad acabe. De verdad que estos años que no te he visto… me has hecho faltaa!- lo ultimó no sonó seriamente, pues el llanto no le permitió concluir como él quería expresar. Llevó sus manos a los ojos para enjuagar sus lágrimas que no paraban de salir. Se odiaba a sí mismo porque se había jurado que eso no ocurriría en ese día, en la fiesta que con tanto esmero le ha preparado, era una noche especial, no quería arruinarla con sus lloriqueos, pero es que no podía contenerse, eran un par de años desde que no veía la cara de su querido Ludwig y el tenerlo frente era un choque de emociones. Sus manos cubrían el rostro para que el alemán no le viese, pero fue imposible ocultar los sollozos que se escapaban. El oírlo llorar de pena era muy distinto a oírle llorar por tonterías. Partía el alma escuchar los sollozos y más sabiendo que el causante era él. Ludwig posó sus manos con suavidad en la espalda de Feliciano y se acercó a su cuerpo tembloroso para rodearlo con sus fuertes brazos. El italiano correspondió a ese abrazo aferrándose al cuerpo del alemán, con sus manos apretando la camisa de este en un gesto de no dejarlo marchar nuevamente. Hundió su rostro en el hombro del joven rubio, que empapó con lágrimas, en una voz cortada por la congoja, el muchacho de los ojos azules le escuchó decir:

No te vayas más, no te vayas más Ludwig…. No me vuelvas a dejar solo…-

Ya no me iré más…He venido para quedarme, así que ya no llores más.- levantó el mentón del castaño con una de sus manos, y con la otra secó las lágrimas de este y en una sonrisa gentil y madura, sin decir palabra expresó un "Ya estoy aquí".

Te quiero Feliciano- Fue la primera vez que le oía decir eso a Ludwig, aquel hombre de frío semblante que conoció mucho tiempo atrás. Aquel que no importase donde él se encontrara, sin duda vendría a salvarle de cualquier embrollo. Aquel del cual siempre quiso escuchar esas palabras y que en ese momento, se veía en un sueño. Pero todo era real, él estaba nuevamente justo a su lado, como siempre y le ha dicho que le quiere. No podría haber reaccionado de otra forma. Se abalanzó a su cuello y lo besó sin más. Siempre quiso hacer eso, pero se había abstenido. Ya no había porqué hacerlo. Ludwig no le rechazó, más bien luego de recuperarse de la impresión le correspondió al beso.

En la pista de baile….

ha..ha..ha… - Habían transcurrido unas 6 canciones desde que comenzaron a bailar. Salsa , merengue, onda disco, un par de lentos y un tango. La húngara estaba cansada, pero no por ello iba a rendirse.

Kesesesese, no has podido con el grandioso yo.- Gilbert reía de la chica, pero de igual manera estaba cansado. De pronto, como si el mundo se fuese a acabar, Ely se dio cuenta que ya no habían bocadillos en la mesa y la cerveza era un mito.

Esto lo dejamos para otro día Gilbert. Acompáñame a la cocina.- se dirigió de forma rauda a la puerta, seguida por el prusiano que ha olvidado por completo la razón por la que han abandonado la cocina.

La verdad es que la más feliz con la escena era Elizabetha. Pero no encontró su cámara a tiempo para inmortalizar tan bella escena. En cambio Gilbert, solo quería salir y dejar a su hermano menor que terminase lo suyo. Llegaron en el mismo instante en que Ludwig y Feliciano se estaban besando. Aunque estos dos no se dieron por enterados hasta que Gilbert tosió de manera muy poco disimulada (si, vale, es que no se soltaban XD) y en un segundo ya estaban separados.

¡Me alegra mucho Feliciano!- sonreía feliz la húngara.

Bueno West, ya no estarás más triste. Ahora que ya se han dicho todo.- el hermano mayor palmó el hombro del menor con un gesto reflexivo.

¿Y tú, bruder? Lo has arreglado supongo.- dijo tosiendo Ludwig.

¿De qué hablas Ludwig?- Elizabetha tenía curiosidad.

Es que tu y mi hermano aún no han hablad…- El alemán fue callado por un muy poco notorio codazo en el estómago.

Nada. No habla de nada, déjalo Ely, ha de ser porque esta enamorado que habla idioteces. Mejor y nos dedicamos a servir las mesas. Yo llevo el barril de cerveza.- se alejó para ir por la carretilla y llevarlo. Es que entre el chileno y el danés se había esfumado. Y eso que el alemán y el prusiano aún no hacían acto de presencia ante aquel licor. La joven tomó una de las bandejas y la lleno de canapés y otros aperitivos, mientras que con la otra mano llevó una segunda bandeja con vasos. La habilidad desarrollada por los años de experiencia sirviendo mesas era sorprendente, mantenía muy bien el equilibrio a pesar del peso.

voy a ayudar- Feliciano cooperó con una de las bandejas. Luego se fueron a la pista de baile, dejando solos al prusiano y la húngara en la cocina. Era su turno, pensó el alemán.

Ya va siendo la hora de los regalos, así que no habrá problema… ¿Crees que deberíamos servir la cena pronto?-

Cena… demonios, con todo lo que se han zampado dudo que les quede espacio, kesesese-

¡Gilbert! Son varias personas, no deberías decir eso.- la chica se molestó con aquel comentario.

Ya, ya lo he entendido, lo siento. Creo que servimos en unos 15 minutos. ¿Te parece?-

Me parece.- aprobó esta.

El joven se veía más nervioso. Ya iba siendo hora de concluir con su cometido. Si no era ahora, no sabía cuando.

Ely, nosotros somos amigos desde pequeños… Y la verdad siempre he creído que eres una marimacho.-

La sartén se alzaba peligrosamente sobre su cabeza.

-eso no quiere decir que tú… que tú no… me gustes...-

La húngara quedo perpleja, con la temida sartén en los cielos. Luego lo miró divertida y río nerviosamente.

Vamos, no me juegues este tipo de bromas Gilbert, jajaja, ¿yo, gustarte a ti? Es decir, es lo más absurdo que te he escuchado decir.-

¿Verdad?- ahora Gilbert ponía cara de divertido. En un segundo su característica risilla malévola se transformó a una cara de rotunda seriedad.

Yo también encuentro que es lo más ridículo que me ha pasado… ¿qué soy, un masoquista? …- hubo un silencio. – Lo soy.

Espera un minuto. Ya no es gracioso. Me estas asustando.- Ahora sí lucía preocupada.

Un suspiro. ¿Costaba tanto ser creíble? Intentó, por una vez en su vida, pensar antes de actuar. Pero no lo logró. Y como ya era una costumbre tomó lo que quería por la fuerza. Jaló a Elizabetha de un brazo y la acercó con brusquedad, una de sus manos sostuvo el rostro de la chica y la otra mano disponible sujetó la mano que tenía el peligroso objeto fríe-huevos, para que no fuese agredido en su intento. Aproximó su rostro lo más cerca al de la joven y miró sus ojos esmeralda, que por cierto, lo miraban con enojo, que más tarde se tornarían en sorpresa. En cambio, los ojos carmesí que tenía en frente irradiaban un sentimiento de desesperación que solo deseaban acortar la distancia. Algo le anunciaba que no era prudente, pero… ¿cuándo le ha hecho caso a la prudencia? Si fuese el caso, no la tendría así de cerca, no de la manera en que se encontraban ahora. Y quizás jamás sería el caso. La muchacha intentaba zafar el brazo prisionero y con su mano disponible puesta en el pecho de su opresor, ejercía la mayor fuerza posible para liberarse, pero como dijo una vez, cuando eran niños, sus fuerzas eran completamente distintas, por lo que por más empeño que le pusiese, no lograría su cometido.

La desesperación pudo más que la prudencia. Gilbert no dudó en robarle un beso a Elizabetha , quien se resistió en un principio pero que al transcurrir unos segundos, comenzaron a menguar sus fuerzas. Más que menguar, fueron reemplazadas por el deseo de incorporarse a aquello que antes no podía concebir. Soltó la sartén voladora fríe –huevos para tomar una de las solapas del traje de mesero de Gilbert, sin despegar sus labios del joven. A ninguno le importó el ruido que este produjo al estrellarse en el suelo. Ahora el prusiano tomó con ambas manos el rostro de la chica y lo atrajo más a sí, pues sentía que era bien recibido. Ya habían transcurrido varios segundos por lo que tuvo que alejarse de ella para poder tomar aire.

Ha sido el beso más largo de mi grandiosa existencia- dijo esto juntando su frente con la de la húngara.

¿En qué estabas pensando Gilbert?- cerrando los ojos, la chica no opuso resistencia alguna.

El genial yo solo quería un beso de la simple y marimacho Elizabetha.- sonrió este.

Idiota… También te extrañé.- un mechón castaño cayó desde el hombro hasta su pecho. Hundió su cabeza en el pecho del prusiano y este besó su cabello, enredando sus manos en él solo repetía:

Me alegra volver a verte-. Sonrió feliz el prusiano, apoyando su cabeza en la cabeza de la joven

Luego de la cena, Elizabetha y Gilbert retiraron los servicios y demás de la mesa, estando todo listo se apagaron las luces y se escucharon cascabeles. Se encendió la luz y un sonriente Tino estaba sentado en una silla bajo el árbol de navidad con un saco rojo y vestido de Santa Claus riendo de forma fingida:

-Jo Jo jo jo jo! ¡Feliz navidad! ¡He traído regalos!- Detrás de este santa rubio estaba Berwald con sus lentes, vestido de traje de duende de color verde y rojo y un llamativo gorro con una hermosa borla roja que traía cascabeles. Más llamativos eran sus zapatos pero a todas luces, su vestuario no iba de acuerdo a su imagen exterior, más bien parecía que los mataría a todos si se aproximaban a coger su regalo.

-wuaf! Wuaf!- el cachorrito color nieve ladraba animadamente al joven coreano que miraba ilusionado a santa. A cada ladrido se le movían los cuernitos de reno que su amo había puesto para verse más navideño.

- Tranquilo Hanatamago que también han traído regalos para ti.- Peter, vestido igual como decía él su casi padre Berwald se agachó para enderezar aquellos cuernos.

- Bien comencemos. ¿Ludwig?- El santa Claus llamó con voz clara.

El alemán se acercó hasta que el finlandés le entregó un paquete envuelto con un gran listón tricolor.

- Francis!- El aludido se acercó.

Fue así como santa repartió regalos a los diferentes personajes de distintas nacionalidades. Muchos sorprendidos, otros alegres y uno que otro con dolor de cabeza pero contentos

El sueco miró al finlandés, quien le devolvió la mirada con un tanto de preocupación:

¿sucede algo, su-san? –

Qu´da ´n r´galo – Era una cajita muy pequeña, que cabía perfectamente en la palma de la mano. La sacó de la bolsa y entregó a santa finlandés.

Gracias Su-san. Veamos…- buscó la tarjetita atada al listón para averiguar para quién iba dirigido. Se sorprendió al leer que se trataba de él. Y más de saber que quien lo enviaba era el joven sueco. Los presentes observaban expectantes. Elizabetha y Kiku ya tenían preparadas las cámaras.

-Su-san…-

Ábr´lo.- pronunció con decisión el sueco. Hanatamago y Peter miraban en cierto grado de complicidad. No tardó en entender de qué se trataba, pues al desenvolver el paquete salía a la luz un estuche chiquito. Dos flash fugaces destellaron desde el público.

Al abrirlo, un resplandeciente anillo de oro brillaba en una cómoda almohadilla blanca.

¿¡Su-san?- Tino enrojeció rápidamente.

Berwald se acercó y con suavidad cogió la mano izquierda de Tino y mirándolo a los ojos le propuso:

Tino, ¿Quiér´s casart´ conm´go?- Su Mirada caló hondo en los sentimientos del finlandés.

Yo…- tartamudeó este.

Dile que síi!- una voz femenina le animaba-

Vamos tío, ¡respondedle!- el español animaba aún más las cosas.

Yeeesss!- gritó más al fondo el estadounidense.

Vamos, respóndele.- Peter desde abajo animaba a su casi madre.

A-acepto, su-san- sonrió casi al borde de las lágrimas (ojo, por la emoción, no por miedo. Ese lo perdió hace rato XD). El salón se llenó de vítores y aplausos.

¡Entonces sigamos celebrando!- el danés abrazó feliz al finlandés y el noruego estrechaba la mano del sueco mientras que el islandés revolvía los cabellos del más joven (se me olvidó el nombre de Peter T-TU gome). Todos bailaban animadamente.

Muchos partieron a la mañana siguiente, debido a la cruda que tenían, como por ejemplo el inglés, que tuvo que ser acompañado por el estadounidense.

Pero Arthur, no debiste beber tanto, sabes que no toleras bien el alcohol, jajajajajá. –

Solo cállate. No me grites.- y subió al auto. Cerró la puerta lo más suave que pudo y comenzaba a subir el vidrio cuando escuchó el grito de Alfred.

MATHEEEEEEEWWW! VEN O TE DEJO AQUÍ!-

Te dije que te callaras animal!- terminó de subir el vidrio.

Ya llegué. Hace rato- Mathew estaba parado al lado de Alfred.

Ajajajajá! Debiste decirlo antes. Sube.- Se dirigió al alemán y al menor de lo italianos quienes los observaban desde la puerta de la casa de Feliciano.

Bueno, gracias por invitarnos a la fiesta. Lo hemos pasado muy bien con ustedes. Se cuidan.-

Veee ~ Gracias a ti, que tengan buen viaje!- Feliciano movía las manos en señal de despedida.

- Toma mucha agua Arthur. Que tengan buen viaje.- recomendó el alemán.

Alfred subió a su auto y hecho a andar el motor. Arthur levantó la mano, mas no la mirada para despedirse. El mareo lo estaba matando. Y así emprendieron el viaje devuelta a casa.

Lovino ya estaba montado en el auto del español y había puesto a andar el motor. Dio un par de bocinazos a modo de llamar la atención de su hermano y le gritó desde su ventanilla:

Cuídate tonto hermano. Y macho patatas… Si haces llorar a mi hermano, te arrepentirás!. –

También te quiero hermanoo, vee~ -sonrió Feliciano.

Ludwig se limitó a mover la cabeza para dar a entender que comprendió la amenaza.

Antonio sacó la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventanilla para despedirse de ambos, pero como Lovino aceleró, no fue muy grata su partida.

Los últimos en marcharse fueron Elizabetha y Gilbert.

-West, te estaré esperando en casa. Recuerda que hay mucho que hacer, no te retrases demasiado.- Su tono era más comprensivo que de costumbre.

-Bien Bruder, no me retrasaré- mientras decía esto, Feliciano se acercó más a Ludwig, como un niño pequeño que no quiere dejar marchar de su casa a alguien que aprecia mucho.

-Tranquilo Feliciano, Ludwig se quedará contigo tres días, luego debe volver- dijo la joven para tranquilizar al italiano.

- lo entiendo. No hay problema, en tres días se los devuelvo- anunció feliz el castaño, tomando de la mano al alemán.

-Bueno, yo llevo a Ely a su casa. Cuídense, ya sabes West.

-Ja Bruder – (sí hermano, en alemán)

- cuídate Feli, envíame fotos y te estaré llamando.- la húngara abrazó al italiano y este besó su mejilla.

- te quiero Ely. Cuídate y te llamaré! Gracias a ambos por todo –

Gilbert dio la vuelta, levantando el brazo y su pulgar a modo de aprobación, y Elizabetha lo siguió hasta que ambos caminaron juntos. Gilbert estiró su mano y cogió la de la húngara y se fueron así hasta llegar al coche. Ambos subieron y con una sonrisa la chica movió su mano para despedirse. El automóvil comenzó a desaparecer en el camino. Ambos quedaron viéndoles hasta que se perdieron definitivamente de sus vistas.

-Hace frío, entremos a la casa.- dijo con su tomo militar.

- ve~ - sonrió Feliciano. Cogidos de las manos caminaron hacia la casa y pasar juntos esos tres días antes que Ludwig se marchara.

~FIN~

Bueno, y eso ha sido todo… Pensé que saldría más corto. De hecho no imaginé que me diese para escribir tanto XD primera vez que hago un…oneshot largo :o

Lamento si me he equivocado en la ortografía, es que lo he hecho de noche y mucha luz no hay XD y encima me regañan por estar hasta tan tarde… es que no entienden que la inspiración llega de noche con la tranquilidad de la casa. En fin, espero haya sido de su agrado en caso de que no, mala suerte ya lo habéis leído XD (así versan varios fic españoles leídos :o)

-se aceptan críticas siempre que sean dichas con respeto, que es la base de todo. No desperdicien tomates, mejor tirenme latas de bebidas, pero no tomates que Antonio se me pone triste XD

Y si quieren también acepto flores *-* me honrarían, ya que ese es mi apellido XD

Una humilde obra de Notrin! n.- b


End file.
